Um sonho de amor
by Belle Lune's
Summary: Sesshoumaru pediu a Rin, sua secretária, para organizar uma festa de casamento. E mal sabia ela que seria a noiva. - Repostagem. -
1. Chapter 1

_Baseado na obra 'Inu-yasha' de Rumiko Takarashi e no livro 'Um sonho de amor' de Susan Fox. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados._

-

**Um sonho de amor!**

-

**Capítulo I**

-

Ultimamente, Rin Izuma era praticamente a única pessoa, dessa região do Japão, a se relacionar bem com o empresário Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Rin consegui essa proeza permanecendo fora do seu caminho e tratando-o com a maior das boas vontades. Ignorava suas palavras grosseiras, agüentava pacientemente quando ele se mostrava calado ou tempestuoso e acatava todas as ordens, sem se mostrar contrariada.

Ela sabia exatamente o motivo de seu aborrecimento nos últimos tempos, o que fazia aflorar-lhe o senso de justiça, embora nunca houvesse feito tal confissão em tantas palavras. Em parte, por ser muito delicada, em parte, porque não queria correr o risco de ferir-lhe os sentimentos.

De qualquer forma, homens como Sesshoumaru supostamente não tinham sentimentos, portanto, qualquer comentário sincero sobre sua situação iria simplesmente enfurecê-lo ainda mais e aumentaria o mal-estar de qualquer um que acaso cruzasse seu caminho.

Sesshoumaru era o maior empresário do Japão, e embora merecesse sofrer, de alguma maneira, as conseqüências de seus atos, isso não significava que os outros devessem sofrer com ele. Não que Rin julgasse que estivesse realmente sofrendo, como os demais mortais o fariam, mas, provavelmente, estava com o orgulho ferido. A aparência rude e dura de Sesshoumaru dava-lhe elegância rústica aliada à sensualidade física, o que era injusto com mulheres como ela que, totalmente desprovidas de brilho, só podiam olhá-lo.

Graças à boa aparência, Sesshoumaru era o alvo de todas as mulheres. Se não estivesse necessitando alimentar seu ego masculino, a sua arrogância era o bastante para mandá-las dispensar, com um olhar raivoso ou alguma outra indicação mais sutil de desinteresse. 

Podia se mostrar extremamente grosseiro, mas isso parecia não fazer grande diferença para as mulheres. Mais surpresas do que ofendidas ou magoadas, recobravam-se rapidamente e voltavam a assediá-lo. Ele não tratava mal as mulheres e, ao que constatava, nenhuma jamais reclamou. Sempre enviava flores, jóias caras. Para Rin o que mais a incomodava era que Sesshoumaru a encarregava de fazer essas tarefas. Não que ela não proporcionasse as mulheres boas coisas, porque o fazia. Ele tinha uma habilidade para estabelecer os parâmetros emocionais de um relacionamento, e mesmo assim permanecer distante e solteiro tinha se tornado uma lenda. Deixara um número enorme de corações partidos pelo caminho, agora estava de mau humor por ter sido abandonado pela única mulher a quem levava a sério, o castigo era bem merecido.

Mas o principal motivo pelo qual Rin queria que Sesshoumaru sofresse um pouco mais era que ele só gostava mulheres lindas, sempre das mais lindas, elegantes. Não que Rin não fosse linda ou elegante, pois ela era, e muito. Ele preferia as louras. Geralmente se envolvia com mulheres mais egocêntricas e superficiais que ele. Ate que, finalmente encontrara aquela que tinha aprontado com ele.

Subitamente, Rin sentiu-se envergonhada. Não apenas deveria ser grata a ele por tê-la contratado mais também lhe devia total lealdade.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Baseado na obra 'Inu-yasha' de Rumiko Takarashi e no livro 'Um sonho de amor' de Susan Fox. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados._

-

**Um sonho de amor!**

-

**Capítulo II**

-

Talvez um dos motivos pelos quais sentisse tão pouca simpatia por seu último aborrecimento fosse que o homem gentil, que demonstrara ser naquela noite, cinco anos atrás, se mostrasse cada vez mais raramente nos últimos tempos.

O que ninguém jamais saberia, e Sesshoumaru jamais suspeitaria, era que naquela noite, há cinco anos, se apaixonara por ele. Mas sabia que Sesshoumaru era obcecado por beleza, a veria como a ultima mulher da terra com quem pensaria em ter um relacionamento romântico. Sesshoumaru era cego demais para perceber que as mulheres com quem se envolvia eram mais apaixonadas por si próprias do que por ele, ocupadas demais com sigo mesmas para amá-lo de verdade. Sesshoumaru não era burro, mais era sólido como uma rocha em alguns assuntos.

Cinco anos alimentando um amor era tempo de mais, eram cinco anos provando para si própria que as preferências de Sesshoumaru nunca mudariam. Perdida em seus pensamentos, se assustou ao ouvir Sesshoumaru gritar do hall de entrada do escritório da empresa.

Ses – Rin! Preciso de você aqui! Agora.

Rin estava no escritório de Sesshoumaru, haviam feito uma pequena reunião para rever uns assuntos da empresa, Rin havia ficado arrumando algumas alguns papéis. Ela se levanta e o vê sentar no sofá do escritório, ele estava com a camisa rasgada e suja de sangue, ele retirou a camisa de dentro da calça jeans, deixando a mostra o grande corte.

Ses – dói pra caramba! – Rin se aproximou.

Rin – o que aconteceu? Você precisa de um médico! – pega o celular.

Ses – eu bati de carro e o infeliz fugiu... Tenho uma maleta de primeiros socorros ali – aponta pro armarinho que tinha no banheiro – limpe e faça um curativo.

Rin – é preciso dar pontos – disse enquanto lavava rapidamente às mãos, enxugava-as com pressa e voltava-se para ele, que agora estava sentado em um banquinho dentro do banheiro.

Ses – você já fez curso de primeiros socorros, pode me ajudar, faça um curativo pra mim. – mais mandou do que pediu.

Rin – não, você precisa de um médico e... – murmurou enquanto limpava com uma gaze o machucado.

Ses – como não? – a voz havia ficado um pouco mais gentil.

Rin – mas... – foi cortada por ele.

Ses – nada de 'mas', faça-o!

Mesmo trêmula Rin voltou-se para sua tarefa.

Rin – deixe-me terminar, cobrir e depois vou ligar para o médico e encontrar alguém que leve você até lá.

Ses – eu mesmo dirijo! – resmungou o que não a surpreendeu. Não quis contrariá-lo, resmungando um 'como queria' e voltando a fazer o curativo.

O silêncio, enquanto trabalhava cuidadosamente, pareceu de repente estranho, de alguma forma. Rin estava corada, nunca pensou em ter algum contato mais íntimo, se é que isso poderia ser chamado de íntimo, com Sesshoumaru se não o profissional.

Ses – por que suas mãos estão tremendo? – Rin ruborizou mais ainda e tentou não transparecer isso na voz, usando um tom mais aborrecido.

Rin – você interrompeu aos berros como um touro enlouquecido. 

Ses – é só isso?

Rin – é claro horas bolas... Terminei – Rin lava as mãos e arruma a pia que estava cheia de gaze, ela joga fora – bom... – pega uma toalhinha – leve-a com você caso comece a sangrar... E não esqueça de perguntar ao médico quando foi que você tomou a última vacina contra tétano, caso precise de outra. Eu já vou indo pra casa. – virou-se caminhando em direção à porta, mas Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe o braço.

Ses – é só isso?

Rin – eu disse que iria ligar para o médico.

Ses – vai deixar que eu dirija sozinho até a cidade?

Rin arregalou os olhos. Este era mesmo Sesshoumaru?

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Baseado na obra 'Inu-yasha' de Rumiko Takarashi e no livro 'Um sonho de amor' de Susan Fox. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados._

-

**Um sonho de amor!**

-

..:Flashback:..

Ses – É só isso?

Rin – Eu disse que iria ligar para o médico.

Ses – Vai deixar que eu dirija sozinho até a cidade?

Rin arregalou os olhos. Este era mesmo Sesshoumaru?

..: Fim do Flashback:..

-

**Capítulo III**

-

Ses – E então? Vai deixar que eu dirija sozinho pela cidade?

Rin estudou-lhe o rosto carrancudo por um momento, incapaz de não perceber a desapavoração.

Rin – Não disse que você mesmo iria dirigir?

Ses – E você vai deixar? Pensei que as mulheres gostassem de se intrometer.

Rin balançou a cabeça incrédula.

Rin – Você quer... Que eu me intrometa?

Ele soltou-lhe o braço e resmungou.

Ses – Não, se isso representa muito esforço de sua parte.

Rin olhou-o com mais firmeza, incapaz de entender o motivo, embora isso, de certa forma, a divertisse.

Rin – Então você quer que eu me intrometa – Concluiu, enquanto tentava habituar-se à idéia. – Quanto intrometimento... Você deseja? – Quase sorriu diante da ridícula situação, mas não ousou fazê-lo. Sesshoumaru parecia excessivamente sério. De repente sua expressão suavizou-se.

Ses – Aproveite para esbanjar intromissão. Vou lhe dizer se for de mais. Minha ferida dói como se você tivesse limpado com ácido.

Rin no mesmo instante sentiu-se mal por tê-lo machucado. Impulsivamente, tocou-lhe o braço.

Rin – Sinto muito. Você pode andar até minha picape ou precisa de ajuda?

Ses – Posso andar.

Ajudou-o a levantar o braço, enquanto inclinava-se para que ele pudesse apoiar-se em seus ombros, se fosse preciso. Com hesitação, colocou o braço em volta da cintura e segurou-lhe o cinto, de forma a evitar o contato com seu machucado, e para ter apoio caso as pernas lhe faltassem.

Ses – Você é uma coisinha pequenina sabia? Caramba! Como consegue fazer todo o trabalho? – Perguntou brincalhão.

Rin girou a cabeça para dar-lhe uma olhada de relance, antes de dirigir-se com ele para a porta.

Rin – Obrigada pelo elogio. Não preciso ser grande para usar a inteligência. Apóie-se em mim porque está na hora de o médico fechar o consultório.

Rin ajudou Sesshoumaru a entrar no carro e se dirigiu para o lado do motorista. Entrou, fechou a porta e ajustou o assento para que seus pés alcançassem os pedais antes de colocar o cinto de segurança.

Ses – Suas pernas são curtas – A observação fez com que Rin desse um ligeiro sorriso.

Rin – Muito obrigada por seus gentis elogios, chefe. Sou pequena, minhas pernas são muito curtas. E não esqueçamos o quanto sou 'gélida'. Continue assim e pode fazer com que eu perca a cabeça. Só depois, é claro, que eu tiver jogado você em algum canto da estrada.

Ses – Puxa! Estas não são palavras meigas, Rin.

Rin – Não, não são - Disse fazendo voz de durona, o que fez Sesshoumaru soltar uma gargalhada. – Você voltou a sangrar, coloque essa toalha para estancar o sangue. – Deu-lhe uma toalha que havia pegado do seu banheiro, já prevendo o sangramento. Rin olhou para frente e apertou o acelerador a fim de chegar mais rápido.

Chegaram a tempo no consultório do Doutor Miuga. Depois de cuidado e alguns pontos, Dr.Miuga chamou Rin para lhe entregar a lista de remédios necessários.

Dr. -... Esse é para aliviar a dor.

Rin – Obrigada Dr., E quando foi que ele tomou a última vacina contra tétano?

O sorriso do médico alargou-se.

Dr. - Boa pergunta – Depois piscou para Sesshoumaru – Ela cuida sempre tão bem de você?

Ses – Sou apenas o chefe semanal dela, Doutor. – Reclamou Sesshoumaru, embora seus olhos brilhassem divertidos.

Dr. – Vou olhar a data da sua última vacina e depois mandarei uma receita para um antibiótico e um analgésico. – Voltou-se para Rin – Ele vai precisar tomar os medicamentos ate ficar curado, sempre após as refeições. Nada de dirigir, nada de bebida, e daqui sete dias tiraremos os pontos.

Na volta para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

Ses – Você pode me levar até a farmácia para comprar os medicamentos, ou precisa ir para casa?

Rin – Temos tempo.

Ses – Obrigada pela ajuda Rin. – Sorriu de lado.

Depois de meia hora, estavam na casa de Sesshoumaru. Entraram em silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por Sesshoumaru.

Ses – A senhora Kaede provavelmente vai para casa no horário de sempre hoje. Alguma chance de você voltar depois de fazer suas tarefas domésticas para me ajudar aqui?

Chocada, Rin olhou-o e percebeu a total seriedade das palavras. Teve a leve impressão que ele estava sentindo dor, embora tentasse não demonstrar. É provável que ele estava sentindo dor de verdade agora. Rin olhou mais uma vez para Sesshoumaru, e viu-o olhando-a silenciosamente, os olhos dourados inexpressivos enquanto aguardava a resposta.

Rin – Tudo bem.

Antes de voltar para a casa de Sesshoumaru, Rin comeu alguma coisa, tomou banho e lavou os cabelos. Colocou uma calça jeans de boa qualidade e uma blusinha azulzinha de bordadinhos, a noite estava quente. 

Ao chegar à entrada da casa (mansão) de Sesshoumaru, notou que as lâmpadas estavam acesas em alguns cômodos. Foi ate a porta e tocou a companhia e esperou. Finalmente pensou que ele deveria ter tomado analgésico e caído no sono em algum canto da casa.

Alerta, mais preocupada, Rin girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu. Entrou e deu um 'alô'. Rin não era de entrar na casa dos outros sem permissão, mas esse era um caso diferente, será que Sesshoumaru estava bem? Como não obteve resposta, fechou a porta e entrou. Percorria toda a casa em busca de Sesshoumaru.

Rin – Hei, Sesshoumaru cheguei! – Gritou hesitante, foi ate o escritório, encontrando este vazio, apagou a luz e fechou a porta, e voltou a caminhar pela casa. Deu uma olhada no quintal dos fundos, mais nada. Notou que a única luz que restava era a do quarto de Sesshoumaru, parou e bateu na porta, nada, mais ouviu um suave ressonar.

Rin deu uma espiada cautelosa e viu Sesshoumaru esparramado na cama. Vestia uma camisa limpa e uma calça jeans, calçava os sapatos.

Rin – 'Deve ter caído no sono' – Pensou enquanto entrava com cuidado para não lhe acordar.

Provavelmente a Senhora Kaede já tinha ido para casa pela hora, e com certeza não havia visto Sesshoumaru assim, pois se não ele não estaria de sapatos em cima da linda colcha.

Rin não podia deixar que ele dormisse vestido. Caminhou ate a cama e tocou-lhe levemente o ombro. 

Rin – Sesshoumaru pode acordar? – disse suavemente, sacudindo-lhe o ombro de leve. – Sesshoumaru sou eu, Rin, você precisa trocar de roupa.

Isso pareceu despertá-lo, pois se mexeu, mais o movimento descuidado deve ter o machucado, já que resmungou um palavrão. Rin falou em um tom mais normal.

Rin – Sesshoumaru? Você precisa acordar cuidado com os pontos, mas acorde. – voltou a cutuca-lhe o ombro.

Seu gemido baixo era mais do que indicação de dor, era um murmúrio de contrariedade. 

Rin – Vamos Sesshoumaru – Tentou acordá-lo. – Acorde para trocar de roupas, depois você pode voltar para as cobertas.

O baixo murmúrio que obteve como resposta foi um choque.

Ses – Tire-as você.

Rin olhou para o rosto sonolento e preguiçoso de Sesshoumaru. Tinha ouvido bem?

Repetia mentalmente para não lhe alterar o sentido dessa frase. Essa a última coisa que esperava de Sesshoumaru. Só podia ter entendido mal.

Rin – S-Sesshoumaru? Você precisa acordar para trocar de roupas e depois dormir.

Ses – Eu disse para você tirá-las, se quer tanto se ver livre delas – Rin achou graça e sentiu seu rosto corar.

Rin – Não vou tirar suas roupas, chefe. Levante-se e acabe logo com isso, não vai demorar nem um minuto e depois você pode voltar a dormir. Vamos. – Puxou-lhe a mão para ajudar-lhe a se sentar na cama, mas ele abriu os olhos dourados e encarou-a.

Ses – Você devia ter chegado antes de eu ficar com sono. Agora vai doer pra caramba se eu me levantar novamente. – Rin deu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo. 

Rin – Desculpe, aqui – Disse quando se aproximava para colocar a outra mão por baixo dele. – Eu ajudo você a se sentar.

Ses – Você vai me ajudar a sentar, não é? Você e qual guindaste? 

Rin – Você está me chamando de miúda de novo? Também sou forte. – Esboçou um sorriso, Sesshoumaru retribuiu.

Ses – Você está bem perfumada. – Disse colocando o nariz perto de seu pescoço.

Rin – É xampu. Lavei a cabeça – Respondeu corada.

Ses – Por isso chegou atrasada?

Rin – Vamos, de pé – Disse e fez o movimento para levantá-lo.

Sesshoumaru respirou irritado, mais colaborou. Ao ficar de pé Rin tentou tirar a mão, mas Sesshoumaru não soltou.

Ses – Segure firme, preciso me equilibrar. – Disse enquanto colocava as pernas para fora da cama.

Rin – Já começou a tomar os antibióticos?

Ses – Já, e o outro remédio há uma hora, me ajude com os sapatos, por favor.

Rin – c-claro – Este era mesmo Sesshoumaru? Ele estava falando 'por favor'?

Ses – Você faz com que me sinta uma peste, Rin – Queixou-se, enquanto levantava o pé para ajudá-la.

Rin – Não é minha intenção – Disse tirando a bota – Entretanto, você tem que admitir que nosso contrato nunca em volvesse coisas do gênero antes – Colocou o sapato no chão para depois retirar o outro.

Ses – Pensei que você não quisesse ser paga... Você quer dizer que a nossa relação é apenas profissional, sem nenhum traço de amizade ou proximidade?

Rin tirou a outra bota.

Rin – Claro que há mais do que negócio entre nós – Retirou do caminho a outra bota – Peço desculpas por tê-lo feito pensar diferente. Não estaria aqui se não me preocupasse com você, Sesshoumaru.

Ses – Que alívio! Mas é difícil tornar isso como algo pessoal quando você se preocupa com todos. 

Rin fez um esforço para ignorá-lo. Afinal, de contas, Sesshoumaru estava diferente. Será que os analgésicos não o tinham afetado?

Ses – Rin, o que sente, de verdade, por mim? – Perguntou calmamente e todo seu ser ficou em estado de alerta – Não tenho sido fácil ultimamente.

A confissão tocou-lhe o coração. Era o reconhecimento de ser alguém difícil. E a maneira com que ele disse era também uma admissão de arrependimento. Mas não ousou responder a pergunta inicial. Não com honestidade.

Rin – Mesmo não sendo fácil conviver com você Sesshoumaru – Começou suavemente – houve uma vez na minha vida em que tomou uma atitude que jamais esquecerei. Não, não gosto da maneira como tem se comportado, mas sei quando você está deprimido. Por esse homem estou aqui hoje. Faria qualquer coisa por esse homem.

Rin sentiu o coração pular de pânico em cada confissão, tinha certeza que iria se arrepender depois. Os segundos passavam enquanto se olhavam. Rin não conseguia manter o olhar, então o afastou.

Rin – Se você se levantar, vou puxar as cobertas. Depois saio para que você possa se aprontar para dormir. – Forçou-se a olhá-lo – Agora você tem tudo o que precisa certo?

Ses – Dou um jeito. – Seu olhar a fitava com maior intensidade, então ela desviou o olhar para pegar a colcha. Como esperava o gesto forçou-o a levantar-se e rapidamente tirou a coberta e o lençol antes de voltar-se para ele. Mesmo de meias ele era bem mais alto que ela.

Rin – Bem, eu... Preciso ir pra casa agora. Vejo você segunda, como de hábito, a não ser que precise de mim antes. – Ela o fitou e depois desviou o olhar – Cuide-se bem e obedeça as instruções do médico. Amanhã ligo para a senhora Kaede para saber como você está. 

Ses – Não vem aqui para ver como eu estou? – Rin sentia-se ao mesmo tempo ameaçada e satisfeita com a pergunta.

Rin – Que tal... Depois do jantar?

Ses – Porque tão tarde? Você tem muito trabalho amanha?

Rin – Tenho. O apartamento está uma bagunça, e final de semana é quando posso arrumá-lo com calma, e tenho alguns problemas para resolver. 

Ses – Se precisar de algo... Bem, você sabe que sou bom nisso. 

Rin – Obrigada, é muita gentileza e generosidade. Mas posso me virar.

Ses – Estou falando sério, Rin.

Rin – Eu sei. – Tocou-lhe o braço – Obrigada... Você precisa trancar a porta quando eu sair?

Ses – Nunca tranco a porta. Os cachorros cuidam de tudo. – Rin riu, os cachorros de Sesshoumaru eram os mais preguiçosos. Amavam mulheres e crianças, mas estavam prontos para agir diante dos estranhos.

Rin – Esta bem... Boa noite.

Ses – Vou acompanhá-la.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça.

Rin – Você não vai me acompanhar. Ando sozinha há anos pela casa, portanto acho que posso encontrar a saída. Tire as roupas e vá para cama. 

Ses – Você é bem mais mandona que eu pensava – Disse brincalhão.

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Rin – E você precisa de uma pessoa mandona mais do que eu supunha. – Sorriu. – Tchau.

Sesshoumaru viu Rin sair do quarto, deu um sorriso e foi trocar de roupa.

Rin descia as escadas do lado de fora da casa, quando notou Mike e Mose esparramados no tapete. Abaixou-se para acariciá-los. 

Rin – Então vocês dois realmente montam guarda depois que escurece.

Mose virou de bruços para ganhar um carinho na barriga e Mike fez o mesmo.

Rin – Grandes cães de guarda - Falou brincalhona, dando uma risada, enquanto fazia carinho na barriga deles. Depois se esticou – O dever os chama, garotos!

Rin aproveitou um momento livre na hora do almoço do dia seguinte para ligar para senhora Kaede e saber como Sesshoumaru estava. A senhora Kaede atendeu, já que Sesshoumaru estava com visitas. Rin tentou não imaginar conclusões precipitadas e imaginar que era uma visita feminina, mas como a senhora Kaede não havia dito de quem se tratava, imaginou que uma das ex-mulheres de Sesshoumaru tivesse passado por lá. Seria Kagura?

As novidades corriam rápido na cidade e o médico pareceu surpreso ao ver Rin com Sesshoumaru, por isso devia ter comentado com a esposa. Ou alguém devia ter visto Rin dirigindo o carro de Sesshoumaru, já que ele nunca deixava uma mulher dirigir. E também, Sesshoumaru tinha ido na mesma noite a farmácia, sem o menor pudor, com a camisa rasgada e ensangüentada com a bandagem branca aparecendo através de uma fresta da blusa., por isso a essa altura toda cidade já sabia que Sesshoumaru havia se acidentado.

Devia ser uma ex-namorada que fora visitá-lo. O que significava que Rin não precisava se preocupar. Ela havia sido a garota tapa-buraco na tarde e na noite.

Rin havia arrumado todo o apartamento, e quando terminou este, estava suada, cansada e faminta. Foi para o quarto, pegou toalha e roupa e foi para o banheiro, precisava de um ótimo banho, talvez assim esquecesse de seus problemas um pouco.

Estava tomando banho, por ela ficaria a noite inteira no banho, mas deu um longo suspiro ao ouvir que tocavam camainha. Bem que a pessoa podia ir embora, pois não estava com vontade de ter companhia. Mas voltaram a bater insistentemente na porta.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi ate a porta. Ao abrir seu coração deu um pulo ao ver quem era.

Ses – oi – falou com um lindo sorriso.

Rin -... Oi... Er... Desculpe-me estava no banho – deu passagem para ele – entre.

Ses – trouxe o jantar – falou aceitando o convite para entrar – pelo que me lembro você disse que não fazia janta aos finais de semana e só lanchava... Você já jantou?

Rin – não, na verdade ia preparar algo para comer – disse fechando a porta com a chave e se aproximando.

Ses – então eu adivinhei... Kaede nos preparou a comida, fez ate aquela torta de morangos que você gosta.

Rin – obrigada!...Mas você não devia estar de cama? – questionou enquanto entrava na cozinha para pegar pratos e talheres e via Sesshoumaru colocar a comida no microondas.

Ses – já estou perfeito acredite! – falou sorrindo. Rin até estranhou que ultimamente Sesshoumaru brincava mais e sorria mais.

Rin – bom... Eu devo agradecer, pois realmente estou faminta! – sorriu.

Ses – então coma a vontade – falou retirando a comida do microondas quando este deu sinal – está é sua noite! – declarou e Rin percebeu sinais de um sorriso. Foram para sala e lá se serviram.

Rin – nossa! Está maravilhoso! – disse comendo um pouco.

Ses – aproveite – sorriu de lado ao ver a expressão alegre de Rin.

Rin – muito obrigada Sesshoumaru e agradeça à senhora Kaede também, está tudo muito gostoso, sabe fico cansada da comida que faço.

Ses – ainda falta à torta! – Rin voltou a se animar e sorrir.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate a geladeira e retirou de lá a torta, voltando à mesa. Serviu Rin de uma fatia bem grande de torta e se serviu também. Rin experimentou.

Rin – está... Nossa! Sem palavras – deu uma risada – se puder lhe pagar de alguma forma...

Ses - pode pagar...realizando um favor – disse um pouco mais sério.

Rin – você quer fazer um favor?

Ses – estive pensando nele durante o jantar, na verdade... Já faz algum tempo.

Rin – e que favor... Seria esse? – perguntou receosa. "Ele deve estar se referindo a alguma pretendente dele, talvez queira que eu mande flores de novo, ou compre alguma jóia cara..."ele sempre a envolvia na seleção dos 'presentes', mas ela não iria aceitar, estava farta, amava um homem que somente a manipulava para dar presentinhos as 'outras' "talvez ele precise de mim para conquistar a sua mais nova pretendente...e...e se ele quer se casar?...só pode ser isso...ele não faria esse drama para me pedir que comprasse presentinhos para ela, na verdade, ele nem pediria ele mandaria, já que sou uma secretária...ele deve estar querendo se casar e quer que eu ajude com tudo...eu queria chorar, mas não vou, seja forte Rin!".

Ses – Rin? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

Rin – escuta Sesshoumaru... Se esta me perguntando indiretamente se acha que deva casar, então minha resposta é sim, vá em frente. Você teve várias namoradas que ficariam felizes em casar-se com você e dar-lhe herdeiros, se não quer nenhuma delas mais, saia então a procura de uma que lhe agrade – rin se obrigou a encarar os olhos de Sesshoumaru, sorriu para tentar deixar o ambiente mais leve e para manter Sesshoumaru afastado da suspeita de que seu coração estava subitamente explodindo.

Rin – aposto que, em menos de uma semana você encontra uma esposa. Tomar a decisão já é meia batalha ganha não acha?

O olhar de Sesshoumaru era penetrante.

Ses – talvez.

Rin – e-então que tipo de negócio tem em mente? Presumo que esteja relacionado à sua decisão de se casar, embora não consiga imaginar como. Mas se quiser minha ajuda para coisas envolvendo uma esposa, então devo lhe dizer que esta nessa sozinho. – rin falou tentando não demonstrar o quanto isso lhe doía, levantou-se e pegou seu prato indo em direção a pia. Girou a torneira de água. 

Ses – deixe os pratos de molho por enquanto Rin. – Rin sabia que estava sendo rude, não aceitar a proposta de Sesshoumaru sem nem mesmo ouvi-la. Quanto mais rápido ele explica-se o assunto mais rápido podia dizer não e encerrar o assunto. Fechou a torneira, voltou a sentar e olhar Sesshoumaru.

Rin – então – respirou - o que tem em mente?

Ses – a cozinha não é um lugar apropriado para isso Rin.

Rin – isso significa que vou esperar para ouvir até que estejamos em um outro lugar que não seja minha cozinha? – ela olhou para mesa e descansou os cotovelos e as mãos – escute Sesshoumaru, fico agradecida pelo jantar, mas estou cansada, então por que não esquece que estamos sentados na minha cozinha e terminamos com isso? Aí pode ir pra casa e eu posso ir pra cama.

Mal tinha terminado de falar e Sesshoumaru havia aberto uma caixinha de veludo negro com um laço dourado e colocou-a na mesa entre suas mãos. Rin olhou-a sem entender.

Ses – abra e vai saber o que eu quero.

Rin pegou a caixinha e desfez o laço. Mas se isso era um sonho, então era fantástico, pois podia sentir a caixa e o laço. Rin deu o último ousado passo e abriu a caixinha...

O anel de ouro dentro da caixa de veludo era lindo. Rin fechou a caixa e levantou-se e, apoiando-se na mesa, colocou-a na frente de Sesshoumaru antes de esticar-se.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se na cadeira sem tirar os olhos dela. Parecia atordoado. Bom se esta era uma brincadeira, estava ofendida, nunca esperava algo assim de Sesshoumaru.

Rin – o anel é lindo – disse despreocupadamente – se não tem certeza que ela vai aceitá-lo de volta, mostre-lhe essa jóia – nesse momento forçou um sorriso, embora seus lábios estivessem tão tensos que doíam – está vendo, até que você tem um ótimo gosto para escolher jóias. Poderia escolher todas as outras lembranças sozinhas.

Incapaz de não se sentir magoada tanto pela declaração de Sesshoumaru de que precisava encontrar uma esposa quanto a isso... Isso seja lá o que fosse Rin voltou-se para a pia. Começou a lavar louça, mais exatamente as coisas da senhora Kaede para que ele pudesse levá-las de volta para casa. Colocando-as no escorredor de prato.

O silêncio entre eles ficou muito tenso assim como seus nervos, então, enquanto a louça secava, ela enxugou as mãos. A cesta de vime que Sesshoumaru trouxera estava na despensa, então, num esforço para mandá-lo embora o mais rápido possível, pegou a cesta e a colocou sobre a mesa.

Agora que estava de volta Sesshoumaru deu uma risada seca.

Ses – você não entende não é mesmo?

Rin – entender? Entender o que? – disse rápido, enquanto secava as coisas da senhora Kaede e as colocava na cesta.

Ses – você é a mulher com quem quero me casar Rin. Você.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Baseado na obra 'Inu-yasha' de Rumiko Takarashi e no livro 'Um sonho de amor' de Susan Fox. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados._

-

**Um sonho de amor!**

-

_..:Flashback:.._

_Ses – Você não entende não é mesmo?_

_Rin – entender? Entender o que? – disse rápido, enquanto secava as coisas da senhora Kaede e as colocava na cesta._

_Ses – você é a mulher com quem quero me casar Rin. Você._

_..:Fim do Flashback:.. _

-

**Capítulo IV**

-

As mãos de Rin ficaram imóveis. O coração começou a bater com intensidade, que Rin pensou que fosse pular fora de seu peito. De repente uma forte dor surgiu. Repousou a mão na cesta de vime, que no momento parecia tão frágil quanto ela mesma.

Rin – Esse é o negócio que tinha a me propor? - A voz tremeu diante das emoções que a estrangulavam.

Ses – Exatamente. – Sesshoumaru parecia satisfeito com sigo mesmo, mas Rin não se atrevia a olhá-lo para se certificar.

Céus! Casar-se com Sesshoumaru era o sonho dourado de Rin. Sempre sonhou com isso. Mas a primeira parte desse sonho era que ele a olhasse como uma mulher, e se apaixonasse. 

Mas o que discutiam agora era negócios, não amor. Sesshoumaru deveria sentir a necessidade de ter um herdeiro, já era hora. 

'Pobre Rin. Não tem nenhuma perspectiva, então por que não ela?' pensou Rin com desdém, não deixando de fazer uma careta pelo pensamento. Com certeza ele deveria ter pensado assim.

Embora fosse seu grande sonho, Rin tentou manter o bom senso.

Rin – Q-Quanto tempo vai durar esse casamento depois que tiver seu herdeiro?

Ses – O tempo casual,é claro. E gostaria de ter mais de um filho. Para que casar se não há intenção de ser para sempre?

Rin percebeu que ele estava inquieto, talvez pela sua falta de entusiasmo com o pedido. 

Rin – oh, Sesshoumaru! – disse incapaz de esconder o desapontamento – Você nunca ficou com uma mulher por mais de algumas poucas semanas. Um bebê demora nove meses para chegar.

Ele interpretou mal as palavras e sua feição tornou-se atormentada.

Ses – Então você acha que eu não posso ser fiel? 

Rin – Você...Perde o interesse com muita facilidade. 

Ses – Casamento não tem nada a ver com manter o interesse, tem a ver com compromisso.

Rin – Claro que tem a ver com compromisso...Mas é preciso mais do que isso.

Ses – Não acha que podemos cuidar um do outro para conseguirmos mais?

Rin – Não sei – disse – Na verdade o que você esta querendo é uma parideira.

O silêncio entre eles pesava como chumbo.

Ses – Uma o quê? – o grito de incredulidade não soava nada com tom de brincadeira.

Rin – Uma parideira.

Sesshoumaru afastou o olhar irritado. Lançou um olhar a ela, e seus olhos escuros se encontraram com os dela, e ela viu irritação contida neles.

Ses – Não estou procurando uma parideira coisa nenhumas, Rin – Estreitou os olhos – Mas, embora não esteja, você parecia achar a idéia de 'parideira' excelente quando se tratava de Kagura ou qualquer outra mulher. Você esta sendo insensata.

Rin – Ah, não diga! – replicou seca.

Ses – Você sabe que sou um homem de palavra, Rin. Se me casar com você, permaneceremos casados ate que você me enterre. – ele fez uma pausa. E Rin sabia que ele tentaria fechar o negócio - É assim que vejo – prosseguiu – Você não tem família assim como eu...Portanto podemos construir a nossa própria família, ter filhos. Confio muito em você, e acho que você também confia em mim. Nós dois nos damos bem...Do nosso jeito. Você conhece meu pior lado e não saiu correndo até agora. E eu também já vi o seu pior, como agora mesmo por exemplo, em que você esta se mostrando teimosa novamente. Mas o tempo esta passando rápido para nós dois. Acho que deveríamos nos agarrar a idéia e ver até aonde nos leva.

As nuvens escuras já tinham passado e agora que ele havia exposto o que devia achar ser seu melhor argumento, parecia esperançoso.

Mas quando ela não fez nenhum comentário, uma sombra de tristeza surgiu, e depois de alguns minutos ele falou com um tom baixo.

Ses – Você sabe, Rin, que eu nunca a magoaria.

Rin sentiu o coração apertar e deu um sorriso triste. 

Rin – Eu sei, Sesshoumaru.

Ses – Vou ser cuidadoso com você Rin, sempre, sabe disso, não sabe?

Rin – Sim, eu sei – disse com voz trêmula. Lágrimas queriam sair de seus olhos a todo custo. Sesshoumaru pigarreou como se fosse muito macho para não se sentir abalado ao vislumbrar lágrimas. Por mais que tentasse esconder, Sesshoumaru não podia negar que desde o dia em que havia visto Rin, sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido, um sentimento novo, depois parecia que não podia mais viver sem tê-la ao seu lado. Tentava de todas as maneiras esquecê-la, arranjava sempre namoradas opostas a Rin, tentando encontrar uma que não o lembrasse daquele rostinho encantador, mas era impossível. Ele sempre não se dava bem em seus relacionamentos mesmo não aparentando.

Ses - Além disso – falou com a voz rouca - talvez seja a única forma de construirmos uma família.

Rin mordeu o lábio tentando conter o oceano de lágrimas que teimava em cair. Oh como ela amava Sesshoumaru! Esse que seria sempre o mais grande homem, rude, raivoso, cabeça-dura, e tempestuoso. Mas sempre o amaria. Então, por que fingir resistir á louca idéia de se casar com ele?

Rin – Eu caso com você. – disse por fim – mas se você voltar a se sentir um mero mortal, acho que posso encontrar uma forma de rememorá-lo.

Sesshoumaru explodiu em uma gargalhada que mostrava o prazer com a resposta. E o prazer de constatar que ela não iria chorar.

Ses – Você parece que nunca vai entender não é Rin? Eu te amo minha pequena. – falou. E voltou a rir como se isso o deixasse orgulhoso. – Oh, Rin, venha aqui – Ele afastou a cadeira da mesa e bateu com as mãos nas coxas – Venha, querida. Melhor cuidarmos desse anel.

Rin ainda estava chocada com o que havia escutado de Sesshoumaru, deu dois passos que os separavam, e parou ao perceber que ele propunha que ela sentasse em seu colo. De qualquer jeito ele pegou sua mão e em um estante ela estava fazendo exatamente o que ele queria. Rin não pode evitar ficar rígida ao sentar em suas coxas, o braço dele envolvendo sua cintura.

As coxas e braços dele eram fortes e musculosos. 

Sesshoumaru pegou a caixinha de veludo e retirou o maravilhoso anel. 

Ses – Vamos ver esse dedinho, deixa eu ver se acertei – disse, e Rin percebia o prazer que ele parecia sentir quando pegou o dedo e colocou-lhe o anel, levantou a mão para que ambos pudessem admirá-lo – Me parece perfeito! Está certinho? – Rin não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu sorriso feliz e relaxado para o anel. Uma imensa felicidade a invadiu. Ele a amava? Ele a amava?

Rin – Perfeito, Sesshoumaru. E lindo – acrescentou totalmente incapaz de disfarçar que olhava feito boba para o anel.

Sesshoumaru apertou os dedos em torno dos dela e abaixou a mão.

Ses – Ei, garota bonita.

Rin automaticamente virou a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Sesshoumaru quando ele disse isso, mas foi surpreendida pelos lábios dele apossando-se dos seus. 

Anos imaginando como seria tocá-los não a prepararam para a realidade.

Os lábios dele eram firmes e mornos, quase quentes, e hábeis, devastadoramente hábeis. Havia paixão, mas eles eram gentis e, enquanto se moviam nos seus, sedutores e carinhosos, Rin sentiu cada osso do corpo desmanchar-se. O gemido baixo de Sesshoumaru era um som travesso demonstrando fome masculina, fazendo com que ondas de prazer tomassem conta dela.

Sesshoumaru gemeu de novo e, Rin pode sentir a lambida quente de sua língua nos lábios. Os braços de Rin estavam agora ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru.

Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse exercido seu natural controle e começasse a diminuir a intensidade do beijo, Rin poderia ter desmaiado de tanto prazer pelo que seus lábios faziam com ela.

Ses – Rin, desde que lhe conheci... A cinco anos atrás...Bom, não tenho por que esconder mais...Acho que estou apaixonado, Rin... Apaixonado por você.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Baseado na obra 'Inu-yasha' de Rumiko Takarashi e no livro 'Um sonho de amor' de Susan Fox. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados._

-

**Um sonho de amor!**

-

_- Flashback -_

_Sesshoumaru gemeu de novo e, Rin pode sentir a lambida quente de sua língua nos lábios. Os braços de Rin estavam agora ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru._

_Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse exercido seu natural controle e começasse a diminuir a intensidade do beijo, Rin poderia ter desmaiado de tanto prazer pelo que seus lábios faziam com ela._

_Ses – Rin, acho que estou apaixonado...Apaixonado por você._

_- Fim do Flashback –_

_-_

_**Capítulo V**_

_-_

Rin – E-eu... – Rin não sabia o que dizer. Estava sem palavras.

Ses – Por favor não diga nada. – Sesshoumaru a apertou em seus braços. "Não quero ouvir que eu sou um idiota apaixonado e..."

Rin – Eu também amo você! – Rin disse dando um beijo bem apaixonado nele.

Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa que não teve tempo de reagir, quando se deu conta já estava retribuindo o beijo com tanta intensidade que Rin novamente pensou que iria desmaiar. Ao se separarem Sesshoumaru ficou fitando Rin com um olhar apaixonado.

Ses – Eu pensei que você me odiasse – disse e depois soltou um lindo sorriso.

Rin – Não seu bobo. Eu já gostava de você desde o dia em que eu te conheci. – Falou sorrindo.

Ses – Cinco anos guardando essas coisas para nós foi muito tempo perdido! – falou brincalhão. – Uhm... Acho melhor nós começarmos a aproveitar esse tempo perdido.

Rin só conseguiu dar um sorriso antes de seus lábios serem tomados pelos de Sesshoumaru mais uma vez, em um beijo que com certeza não acabaria tão rápido.

ººº

Padre – E eu vos declaro marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva. – Falou um padre muito sorridente para o casal de noivos que se encontrava frente a um altar, com amigos familiares e muitos conhecidos sendo testemunhas de uma amor verdadeiro compartilhado por uma homem e uma mulher. 

Homem - Viva os noivos! – gritou um homem quando eles se separavam do beijo. 

Todos – Viva! – todos começaram a aplaudir e jogar arroz em Sesshoumaru e Rin, que corriam para o carro.

Ses – 'Simbora pra festa minha gente! – berrou Sesshoumaru com um sotaque caipira puxado, antes de entrar na limusine, todos riram do jeito divertido que ele falou e trataram de entrar nos seus respectivos carros rumo o sítio da família Taishou.

ººº

Inu – Ae irmãozinho! Parabéns! – Inuyasha, irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, chegou com sua noiva, Kagome, para cumprimentá-los. 

Ses – Obrigado! – falou retribuindo o abraço de Inuyasha.

Kag – Parabéns! – felicitou-os, abraçando Rin.

Rin – Obrigada Kagome-chan! – falou sorridente.

Inu – Com licença – falou puxando Kagome para dançarem. Deixando o casalsinho a sós.

Ses – Eu já disse o quanto você esta bonita hoje senhora Taishou? – perguntou puxando Rin pela cintura. – Esse vestido faz com que pareça uma deusa. Acho que vou dar um dólar pra cada criança que achar uma dessas pérolas se elas caírem. – falou brincalhão dando um rápido beijo em Rin. O que havia dito era romântico e o coração de Rin batia muito forte.

Rin – Qualquer magia desta deusa pertence ao meu marido.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a beijou.

A festa estava animada. Todos dançavam, conversavam e riam. 

Inu – Vamos! Sesshoumaru e Rin, cortem o bolo! – todos se juntaram ao redor do enorme bolo.

Sesshoumaru e Rin cortaram com as mãos unidas uma fatia do bolo, a qual foi repartida em duas metades para ambos darem um na boca do outro.

Rin ficou satisfeita pois Sesshoumaru educadamente deu-lhe o pedaço de bolo na boca, em vez de brincar e lambuzá-la, como já havia visto acontecer com os outros noivos. Em sua opinião era uma grande falta de respeito. Depois de dar igualmente educada para ele a sua fatia de bolo na boca, todos aplaudiram, e eles decidiram sair para dar uma volta no jardim e ficarem um pouco mais a sós.

Rin - a noite esta maravilhosa! – falou admirando a lua e as estrelas.

Ses – mas não tanto como você. – falou sério com um olhar apaixonado. Rin sorriu e quando foi se aproximar para um beijo, Rin sentiu um brusco puxão no vestido, o que a fez olhar para trás.

Uma menina num vestido rosa brilhante, de aproximadamente dois anos, se esgueirara e apanhara com a mãozinha algumas das flores de pérolas da saia do vestido de Rin. Rin virou-se para a garotinha. Sesshoumaru também se virou para ver a menininha que afastou a mão do tecido de cetim e olhava para cima.

Rin – Oi querida! – disse Rin carinhosamente.

Ses – Oi docinho! – falou Sesshoumaru enquanto se abaixava e sorria para a menina. – Mas que vestido cor-de-rosa mais lindo você tem! Quase tão lindo quanto você!

A menina enfiou os dedos na boca e encarou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso, como se ele fosse a criatura mais charmosa da face da terra. Rin apenas virou os olhos e sorriu, mais uma fêmea encantada por esse deus grego.

Ses – e o que você tem na boca? – perguntou quando se agachou para olhar de perto. A menininha tirou os dedos da boca e esticou-os na direção dele. Sesshoumaru pegou aqueles dedinhos úmidos e o corpo de Rin sacudiu ao ver surgir entre os dedos de Sesshoumaru uma das pérolas grandes do vestido. E, pelo jeito, uma bem molhada.

Ou a menina havia encontrado a pérola no chão, ou tinha arrancado do vestido. A criança começava afastar-se quando Sesshoumaru a deteve.

Ses – espere meu anjo! Tenho uma coisa pra você também. – sesshoumaru levantou-se para colocar a mão no bolso e pegar um dólar. A pequena pegou a nota e foi em entro ao pai e a mãe que olhavam a cena achando graça.

Rin riu, e Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão com a pérola molhada.

Ses – ela fez uma ótimo trabalho lavando-a hein? - perguntou piscando para Rin enquanto colocava a pérola no bolso. – ah! Outra coisa! Quero uma dúzia dessas pequeninas – voltou o olhar para a menininha que se encontrava longe. – e pelo menos seis do outro tipo.

Rin ficou séria, tentando não rir.

Rin – eu não quero uma dúzia mocinho! 

Ses – eu também não, mas dois de cada sim! – falou rindo. Rin também riu, e logo se aproximou abraçando o pescoço de Sesshoumaru.

Rin - oh Sesshoumaru! Eu amo muito você! Até parece um sonho.

Ses – Mas quem foi que disse que **Um Sonho de Amor** não pode se tornar realidade? – falou dando-lhe um beijo.

♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥ ♥•.¸¸.•♥

**ººº Fim ººº**

_O fim não é o término, mas sim o começo. Pois a verdadeira história começa depois do felizes para sempre!_


	6. Especial de natal

_-_

**Um sonho de amor.**

_-_

_Especial de Natal  
_

_-_

Dezembro, época de festas natalinas e muita alegria. Ruas, casas, lojas, tudo enfeitado. Pessoas correndo para todos os lados em busca de um bom presente para dar a pessoas queridas, e junto delas Sesshoumaru corria, literalmente, em busca de um presente perfeito, para uma mulher perfeita, sua mulher, Rin.

Ses – Será que não existe uma loja nessa cidade que venda uma coisa descente! – falou exasperado.

Sesshoumaru já havia procurado em muitas lojas o presente de Rin, mas nenhuma lhe agradava, será? Sesshoumaru parou em frente a uma loja, seu olhar parou em um lindo vestido vermelho, longo e acompanhado de um lindo conjunto de colar e brincos, ambos de ouro, o brinco possuía três coraçãozinhos delicados, que dava a impressão de estarem caindo, como uma chuva de estrelas, tudo bem pequenino e bem trabalhado, o colar por sua vez, possuía uma coração maior meio virado de lado, formado por pedras bem delicadas de diamantes. Todo esse conjunto acompanhava uma linda sandália de salto alto dourada. 'perfeito' pensou Sesshoumaru, e sem demorar mais, entrou na loja. Um tempo depois andando mais um pouco se deparou com uma loja de chocolates importados. Sorriu.

Ses – Vamos lá! – entrou sorrindo e logo foi atendido por uma mulher idosa bem simpática.

A senhora lhe mostrou muitas guloseimas importadas de vários lugares, mas Sesshoumaru bateu o olho em uma caixa em formato de coração, bem grande. Esta tinha os chocolates em formatos de corações também. 'tudo tem que mostrar o quanto eu a amo' sorriu novamente e apontou para a senhora, que também sorriu e elogiou o bom gosto dele, logo indo fazer o embrulho de natal, que a pedidos de Sesshoumaru, também foi feito com papel que tinha muitos corações.

Faziam nove meses que Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam casados, e este seria o primeiro natal que passariam como marido e mulher, por isso ele queria que esse fosse um natal muito especial para ambos.

Depois de comprar o presente para o resto da família Sesshoumaru se dirige para sua caminhonete esportive, rumando para casa.

**ººº**

Rin – Kaede-sama! Me passe aquele enfeite ali por favor – Kaede lhe dá uma linda guirlanda, a qual Rin queria colocar no alto da grande porta de entrada da mansão Taishou, estava em cima de uma escada de oito degraus, tentando inutilmente alcançar um prego.

Estava quase...quase, faltava alguns centímetros, mas... Ela perde o equilíbrio, e não consegue se segurar, apenas fecha os olhos esperando o chão frio e a forte pancada. Mas esta não veio, em vez disso um par de braços fortes e quentes a seguram.

Ses – Tudo bem, querida? – Falou docemente.

Rin abre os olhos ainda assustada, mas logo abre um sorriso para seu salvador.

Rin – Eu estou bem – sorri.

Ses – Que bom – diz colocando-a no chão, dando um selinho em seus lábios. Ele pega a guirlanda que estava caída no chão, sobe as escadas ate o quinto degrau, e com naturalidade coloca-a no prego. Ao descer percebe a cara de emburrada de sua esposa, por não conseguir fazer uma tarefa tão simples como aquela.

Rin – Eu preciso subir até o último degrau e ainda não consigo colocar, e você sobe ate o quinto e consegue, hunf! – emburra. Sesshoumaru sorri.

Ses – Não fique assim – da um beijo em seu rosto.

Rin – Tudo bem, onde você estava? – pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ses – Por ai – responde e começa a entrar na casa.

Rin – Ahm...Como assim 'por ai', Sesshoumaru volte aqui! – entra atrás dele, que ria da esposa, não poderia contar que havia ido comprar seus presentes, senão ela não o deixaria em paz.

**ººº**

  
_24 de Dezembro de 2007  
8:00 da manha._

-

Kae – Rin querida, você esta se sentindo bem? Está pálida. – comenta Kaede quando Rin entra na cozinha, sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa.

Rin – Acho que sim, estou um pouco enjoada – faz uma careta ao ver a comida na mesinha.

Kae – Uhm... – fica pensativa.

Rin – Onde está Sesshoumaru?

Kae – acho que ele foi comprar o que faltava para hoje a noite.

Rin – Uhm...vou descan... – Rin ia se levantando, mas não consegue terminar a frase, esta desmaia.

Kae – Rin! – corre para ajudá-la. – Takemaru venha aqui! – ela chama o jardineiro.

  
**ººº**

Ses – Certo, obrigada. – fala para a mulher do caixa ao terminar de fazer as compras.

Moça - Não há de que, volte sempre, e feliz natal! – fala sorridente.

Ses – Igualmente.

Sesshoumaru se dirige para o carro. Agora era só aproveitar o natal ao lado da esposa que amava, e de todos os amigos queridos. Ele estava feliz, não precisava de mais nada.

  
**ººº**

Ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru vê o carro de Touunga, médico da família. Não perde mais tempo, estaciona rapidamente. Adentra a casa e nota o silêncio no primeiro andar, ele corre para o seu quarto.

No segundo andar da mansão, no quarto de casal estava Rin deitada ainda bem pálida, Kaede ao seu lado sorrindo, e Touunga guardando seus aparelhos médicos em uma maleta.

Ses – O que aconteceu! – pergunta desesperado correndo para a cama.

Tou – Fique tranqüilo, ela esta bem. Bom, eu tenho que ir, minha família deve estar me esperando – ele da uma risada – sabe como são, não gostam de atrasos, principalmente no natal, Feliz natal para vocês e parabéns! – sai rindo acompanhado de uma Kaede muito risonha.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Sesshoumaru se senta ao lado de Rin e lhe da um beijo.

Ses – Tudo bem? O que houve? – fala preocupado, mas docemente.

Rin – Eu... Eu só desmaiei, não se preocupe – fala ainda tentando absorver todas as coisas ditas pelo médico.

Ses – Como assim esta bem! Você desmaiou! Me conte a verdade! – fala exasperado.

Rin – Sesshy...Eu estou grávida - fala meio tímida.

Ses - ... – ' grávida? Isso não é doença...um bebê...pai?...pai...pai!'

Rin – Sesshy? – fala preocupada.

Ses – Ahahaha! Eu vou ser pai! PAI! Da pra acreditar nisso! – ele a levanta no colo e começa a girar. – Obrigada! Rin eu te amo!

Rin – Eu também – o abraça.

Sesshoumaru corre ate a sacada.

Ses – Ouviram isso! EU VOU SER PAI!

Rin apenas ria sentada na cama.

**ººº**

Já era noite, todos familiares e amigos estavam, reunidos na mansão Taishou, todos alegres e com o espírito natalino.

Rin estava sentada em uma roda de mulheres conversando alegremente. Sesshoumaru? Este esta feito bobo, falando para todos que iria ser pai. Estavam todos felizes.

Kag – Vamos fazer a contagem! Faltam um minuto! – fala Kagome muito alegre abraçada de Inuyasha.

Todos – 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! FELIZ NATAL!

Todos se cumprimentavam, felizes. Presentes eram dados. Rin da o seu presente para Sesshoumaru que abre e admira o lindo relógio rolex, prateado com diamantes.  
Ses – O seu eu vou dar em um lugar mais especial, venha.

Sesshoumaru depois de cumprimentar a todos, pede licença e sai com Rin para o jardim.

Sentam-se em um banquinho no jardim.

Ses – queria lhe dar seu presente – ele estende o imenso embrulho. – espero que goste.

Rin com todo cuidado e delicadeza, abre o pacote. O lindo vestido, com a sandália e o brinco acompanhado do colar reluziam com a luz da lua.

Rin – oh! Sesshy! É lindo! Eu amei! Obrigada! – lhe da um beijo super apaixonado.

Ses – ah, tenho isso pra você também! Espero que goste! – ele lhe entrega a caixinha embrulhada com papeis de corações.

Rin – Chocolates! Ah! Eu amo! Obrigada. – o abraça. – Esse natal é o primeiro que passamos juntos, estou tão feliz.

Ses – Não mais do que eu, meu amor, não mais do que eu. Veja! A lua esta tão linda que quase chega aos seus pés. – a olha com amor.

Rin – Oh, Sesshy!

Ses – Eu te amo de mais minha linda – fala no ouvido dela. – venha, vamos entrar e comemorar, porque esta noite vai longe!

Ambos entram. E todos juntos comemoram mais um natal que com certeza seria inesquecível.

**Fim.**


End file.
